Moon Beam's Tributes
This page documents all of the tributes that Moon Beam uses on this wiki, or the other. Don't worry about what district it says they're in, it's not for certain, it's mainly just what s prefers. District One Lee Rock Lee Rock is a kind, loving 12 boy from District 1. Though, when it's time to get serious, he does. He's a good killer, and he can handle any sort of blood and gore. Nothing bothers him. When he was little his older brother was reaped, he loved him very much, and he died. Lee wants to get into the arena and win so he'll be noticed by the capitol. He wants to change how these hunger games are. They digust him. Lee is quite strong. He is good at sword fighting, and he knows the human body well. He doesn't like putting the people he loves in danger. He likes Lily Star quite a lot. He's worried she may be reaped. He thinks that if she does, he'll voulenteer. He can handel pressure very well, and he doesn't get too nervous. He needs to work on the basics of things like archery, as he's not very good. Lily Star Lily is a thirteen year old girl from District 1. She lives in a big rich family and is very spoilt. Despite being showered with gifts, Lily is a very kind girl. Thoug, she doesn't have many friends because people in District 1 aren't like that. She does have one friend, however, his name is Mace. Lily's siblings aren't like her, they're all mean and stuck up. She is hardly noticed. She wants to be reaped so she will get more attention. Lily is a loveable girl. She never hesitates to attack, because she knows she must. She's good at archery, and throwing. When she was little she used to play a lot of games with balls, so that's where the talent came from. District Two Misuzu Kusakabe Misuzu Kusakabe is Fourteen years old. She is a Female and she lives in District Two. The main weapons she uses is a Knife and a bow and arrow. She is strong, good at survival, and she is handy with a knife. She's also good at archery, though she is not good at finding the resources needed for this. When she is entered into the Hunger Games she is really worried, and she wants it to be over. Kakeru Satsuki Kakeru Satsuki is a 16 year old male from District Two. He uses a sword to fight , he is hand with it and he can stab with no worry. He was a career tribute, and he was glad to be selected. He is a spoiled boy who gets everything he wants. He lives in District 2 with his Mother, his Father, and his 3 older sisters. They're all too old now to be reaped. Which is good, because they aren't as strong as Kakure. District Three Serena Wolf Serena Wolf is a 17 year old girl from District 3. When she was a little kid her older sister died in a terrible accedent, and she became all her parents cared for. They'd teach her anything she wanted to know, and any survival skills she needed. Just in case she was entered into the games, as they didn't want to lose another child. Serena is good at fighting, and she can throw far. She has not yet participated in any Hunger Games, but she is very likely to, she will also probably place very high, as she is a Career. Ben Fire Ben Fire is a 12 year old boy from District 3. He is an only child, so he is quite spoiled. He lives with his Mother, his Father, and his Grandma. When he was 6, his Grandfather passed away, and his Grandma couldn't handle herself. He tried to take care of his Grandma, but he was bardly burned. He didn't want anything like that to happen again, so, from then on he decided to do whatever he could to make himself stronger. His training worked. At only 12, he can lift 50 times his own weight, he is good at sword fighting, and survival. District Twelve Teri Masson Teri is a 14 year old girl from District 12. When she was little her parents died in a accedent, and her sister was serverely injured. She now looks after her old Grandmother and dying sister. She's very handy with a knife, after years of having to use it for selfe defense. She is also very kind, and very sweet. She cares for her family, and she devotes her life to them. She wants to enter, and win The Hunger Games so she can receive money for her family. Jerry Hart Jerry is a 17 year old boy from the richer parts of District 12. He's always had an easy life - food on the table, a loving family, and a lot of friends. He's always been amazing at archery and sword fighting - his father taught him all he knew. Jerry doesn't need money for his family, and he values other people's lives more than his own. If entered, he does not want to win. He wants to help his District ally. He loves his family more than anything, though, and he'd be heartbroken to see them upset over his death. Category:Moon Beam's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds